


Obsolete

by nimalim



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, F/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimalim/pseuds/nimalim
Summary: Going to surprise Jeff at a bar, but doesnt end the way it was planned.





	Obsolete

Stepping out the cab, she was excited and aching to see her boyfriend after two long weeks apart. It was near the longest time they had ever spent apart in their relationship, and it was killing her to get back to him. After finding out he was planning to go to the bar tonight with a few friends, she knew it was a perfect way to surprise him. She couldn’t help the stupid smile on her face as she pushed open the door and scanned the bar for his bright rainbow hair. 

She could hear the group she was looking for before she saw them, seeing Matt and a few faces she recognised, but not the one she’d been longing for. Her eyebrows knotted together in wonder where he was; did he not come after all? She cautiously approached the table, Matt was the first to notice her in the crowded bar, his eyes widened and quickly moved from her face to across the bar in panic, her eyes quickly followed. Suddenly all the oxygen left the room, she was paralyzed, she couldn’t believe her eyes. There in all his glory, with a girl, latched onto him, in a place only she should be. She choked back a sob, her hand raised over her mouth in shock. His lips on hers, hands desperately groping any part of each other they could find. Disbelief washed over her, this couldn’t be happening, they were happy, weren't they? The room grew smaller, becoming overwhelming. Wanting nothing more to escape she turned on her heel and pushed through the crowd as fast as she could.

The commotion broke the spell over Jeff; he gazed over to his group making sure they were okay. Seeing Matt in shock and raised to his feet pointing at the source of the disturbance. He recognised that hair, that body, anywhere. Shit. Panic swept through him. Getting up and pushing the woman, whatever her name was, off him and prepared for the storm to come. He did the only thing he could think to do at the moment and took off after her yelling. 

“Jesus, will ya just stop for a second!”   
“Stop?! Really you’re asking me to stop? Why couldn’t you stop when it started going a little too far?” The tears in her eyes were threatening to spill, but he desperately didn’t want to give him the satisfaction.  
“It's not what it looked like” He ran his fingers through his coloured hair in frustration. The memory rushed over her, making her stomach churn at the thought.

“Well, it sure as hell looked like your lips on hers, and unless she had stopped breathing that’s really hard to confuse Jeff. Just go back to her, enjoy yourself some more, obviously I was never enough.”  
He was desperately trying to explain himself, it was a stupid mistake, and he had too much to drink, trying to think of what he could say to make this better. He had somehow gained on her enough to grab her wrist, he held on to it tightly as if his life depended on it.  
“Please, listen to me. I love you, it was...”  
“You never loved me Jeff” She cut him off, and finally looked him dead in the eye. “I’ve finally seen it, I was the damn fool all along.” Out of the corner of her eye, she finally saw a taxi heading down the road, she hailed it and felt a wave of relief when it turned in and stopped.  
“Just leave me alone, I’ve got the message loud and clear.” She finally managed to free her wrist from his grip and swiftly opened the door and got into the car.   
She finally took a shaky breath in, and let a tear fall as the cab pulled away.

She froze when there was a knock on her hotel door, taking a deep breath she slowly made her way to the door and gazed through the keyhole. To her surprise, a dark-haired man was on the other side, not the colourful one he expected. She sighed and opened the door slowly.  
“Its no use, you’re not gonna stop me”  
“He’s a mess”  
“And I’m not? Why does he have a right to be a mess, and have everyone around him, while I just pack up my life alone? If anything I should have expected this” she chuckled in disbelief and ran a hand through her hair, finally getting straight back to packing, trying to ignore the gnawing feeling inside.  
“I don’t know what to say, he wasn’t himself, please just talk to him”  
She zipped up her case and lifted it.   
“You can’t just leave him like this! Where will you go?”  
Glancing at him, she pivoted and headed towards the door. “You know him Matt, he always comes out on top.”


End file.
